


Once More, With Feeling

by mpmwrites



Series: Reed1700 One Shots [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, PWP with feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmwrites/pseuds/mpmwrites
Summary: Just shameless PWP





	Once More, With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> No notes, no excuses.

Rafe wrapped his arm across Gavin's chest, pulling him away from his place bent over Connor gently. He held Gavin against his chest and continued thrusting into him possessively, reaching his free hand down to stroke Gavin's cock slowly. Connor made a displeased noise at the loss of contact. Rafe made a quiet moan in response, "He wants you so badly, Gavin." he purred lewdly. Gavin nodded in response, but tightened his palm that was still wrapped around Rafe's thigh. Rafe punctuated the filthy words with a nip to Gavin's ear, making Gavin gasp and rock his hips back against Rafe more forcefully.

Connor grabbed for Gavin's free hand and laced their fingers together, holding tightly as he stroked his own cock with a lust filled gaze at the two  putting on a show over him. "Rafe…" he pleaded, begging for more contact. The answering smirk on the other android's face was vulgar.

"Gavin, are you close?" He begged, pinching Gavin's nipple and producing a moan out of him.

"Fuck, _yes_." He begged, and was rewarded with a particularly rough thrust by Rafe, forcing another moan out of him.

"Then why don't you come all over Connor's pretty little face while he touches himself?" He offered. His voice was low and it sent a spike of pleasure through Gavin as Connor made a helpless begging noise. He jerked his hips up into his fist at the notion. "You're such a good boy, Connor." Rafe crooned, knowing how easily Connor fell victim to gratuitous praise.

Connor came first, the doting affection pushing him over the edge and releasing synthetic cum over his lower belly as he arched his back with the force of the sensation working its way through his systems. He gasped when Gavin followed soon after, his own cum splattering across Connor's chest as he cursed loudly. Rafe couldn't stop the moan that rippled out of him as he watched his two lovers hungrily. He released Gavin slowly, letting him lean over Connor and plant warm kisses on the sated android as he took Gavin's hips in hand, fucking him roughly toward his own orgasm. Connor's hands soothingly ran over Gavin's shoulders as a blissed out smile poked at his cheeks and small moans continued to fall from Gavin breathlessly.

He captured eye contact with Rafe as he came, hard, pulling Gavin's hips against him with force while he emptied inside of him with a bitten off moan of Gavin's name. He pulled out of Gavin slowly, moving away to lay shoulder to shoulder with Connor, lacing their fingers together and interfacing with little restraint. Connor hummed a pleased moan at the link and Gavin frowned at his exclusion.

"Not fair." he offered, but weakly as he draped his decidedly human hand over theirs. "What're you thinking?" He mumbled, not able to summon much fight.

"Hmm, apologies." Rafe sighed, letting go of Connor and making space between them. He pulled Gavin into the spot and tucked Gavin against his chest affectionately. He kissed the top of Gavin's forehead.

"It's just, Gavin, when Rafe and I express our feelings for you, words cannot do it justice." Connor explained, spooning up to Gavin's back, "It's conveyed more accurately when the feelings are directly linked."

Rafe smiled, "I suppose we'll just have to make sure you know in other ways, then." he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Remember to comment to your pet fanfic writer every once in a while to keep them well fed and happy!


End file.
